Siblings
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Clint Barton was home with his family but who were his kids asking for and why did Natasha look so awkward? Sorry about the awful summary but please read it. One-shot.


Natasha was going to kill Clint's kids. Well no, she wasn't going to on two counts. One, she didn't kill kids and anyway, these ones were way to cute for her to harm a hair on their heads and she'd already sworn to protect them so that would kind of go against that, kind of, and two, it wasn't really their fault. In fact, she probably should have expected it as soon as she saw them and she would bet good money that they had been put up to it or at least encouraged by their father. Goddamn that man and his scheming. No, he would die or at least feel the brunt of her wrath instead of the little devils in disguise that were currently beaming up at her looking for all the world like butter wouldn't melt in their mouths. They must have gotten that from their father, Natasha thought, as he was always worming his way out of the punishments for the mischief that he had caused.

She could focus on plotting Clint's demise later, oh but he just slipped, last I saw Ultron had him, I miss the idiot already. Right now, though, there were four confused gazes on her, two cute and expectant ones, a smirking one and a sympathetic one. Thank god for Laura, she would get her husband back later no doubt. She was like a sister to Natasha and definitely knew her husband's part in this. Oh yeah, Clint would be in big trouble later, that smirk would be long gone. Natasha figured she'd answer the question that had caused all the trouble first.

Who would have thought one question could be so difficult and awkward but when it was this one, well Natasha was going to have a hell of a time answering it.

The question, of course, or questions as it was, had been, "Auntie Nat, auntie Nat! Where's Uncle Danny? And Sammi and Alex?" That one had been from Copper. Lila sealed her father's fate when she asked, "Daddy said you and Uncle Danny were going to explain how the baby got in mummy's tummy. Copper and I thought she ate it but she said she didn't."

If glares could kill Clint would have been a pile of ashes in the place where he had been standing but Natasha couldn't keep it up long before trying to stop the laughs that wanted to escape at that last comment. She was prompted to answer when a hand tugged on her arm.

"Um, Uncle Danny, Sammi and Alex are at home at the moment. And I'm sure your daddy is much more qualified to answer you there Lila as he knows exactly how the baby got there."

The glint in Natasha's eye when she said that made Clint gulp awkwardly before they were interrupted by a throat clearing. Stark stepped forward and spoke.

"Whilst this moment is touching and terrifying and all," he said, "We were just wondering what the he... on earth," he corrected at the glares, "Is going on and who Uncle Danny , Sammi and Alex are?"

Laura seemed to sense that now would be good time to get Lila and Copper out of the room in case the shouting started and left the room with another sympathetic look and smile at Natasha.

Clint moved the Natasha's side where he was told out of the corner of her mouth, "I'm going to kill you."

"Can we save it for after we get Ultron? Clint replied quietly although both were still heard by the Avengers eliciting smirks and smiles at that.

Sensing Natasha's complete confusion at where to start, Clint decided to start.

"So you know that that was my wife Laura and my kids Lila and Copper and that Fury kept it all off the books and all, well, when I brought Natasha in, Fury thought it would be good for her to get out of S.H.I.E.L.D for a while so he told me to take some time off and get her away from there so I brought her here. Laura had a brother who lives on the farm down the road from here and he decided that the perfect time to visit would be a couple of days after I brought Natasha back and the rest of it is history," Clint said in a fake tearful voice which got him a whack on the shoulder from Natasha who continued the story.

"Laura's brother's name is Daniel Allan and technically my name is Natasha Allan although I go by Natasha Romanoff at work. Daniel and I married two years after we first met and we have two children called Samantha and Alexander Allan. Sammi is five and Alex is three." Natasha explained the bare minimum that they needed to know.

"But I though you two were..." Stark floundered, brain overloading with the new information he had just gained about the two secretive assassins.

Two laughs brought him back to the assassins who seemed greatly amused at that thought.

"God Stark," Clint said. "She's married to my wife's brother. That makes her practically my sister. That would be incest."

"No," Natasha confirmed. "For some reason, this idiot is my best friend as well as my brother."

Just then, the front door opened and all of the Avengers were on their guards. They were surprised when two blurs flew past them, accompanied by male laughter from the door.

"Mummy!" two shouts echoed out as Natasha caught the two blurs that were now identifiable as children.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" the man in the doorway asked.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking," Clint replied with a smirk making the man laugh again.

"Good to know man but I'm afraid I don't swing that way. I'm happily married and I thought you were too," he teased. "Laura's going to be very disappointed!"

"What am I going to be disappointed with?" Laura asked, emerging from one of the back rooms.

"Your husband was hitting on me." "Nothing" The two replies came at the same time before the two men looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter.

Natasha and Laura rolled their eyes at them and ignored them until both men made their way towards their wives and kissed them on the cheek, the man who they assumed was Natasha's husband taking the little boy from her so she could hold the little girl better.

"What are you doing here Danny?" Natasha asked. So that confirmed it for them, this man was her husband, Danny Allan.

Danny was a reasonably tall man with Laura's honey brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. It was clear they were related; they looked so similar to each other. He looked to be fairly strong with some visible muscles that they assumed came from working the land on his farm. Sammi had long dirty blonde hair and pretty green eyes whilst Alex had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Neither looked particularly like their parents, which Stark pointed out in his usual blunt and thoughtless fashion. Sammi and Alex were taken by Clint and Laura out of the way whilst their parents glared at the billionaire who at least looked ashamed at blurting that out.

"That's because they are adopted Stark," Natasha said with hardness in her voice. "The Red Room took away my ability to have children so we adopted instead."

"Why didn't you and Clint tell us?" Steve asked, a hurt tone in his voice which instantly made Natasha and Clint, who had just returned to the room, feel very guilty.

"We're assassins, Steve," Clint began. "We never know who we can trust so we keep what is most precious to us as safe as possible. Just bringing you here means a lot to us. We both have plenty of safe houses we could have taken you to but we chose to bring you here and let you find out."

Steve nodded in understanding. He may not be happy that they lied to him but he could understand why they had done it and he sympathised. If it was him, he would do anything he could to keep his family safe, even if it meant hiding them from everyone else.

Natasha and Clint left to spend some time with their kids, not before organising where everyone was going to stay. Thor had left so Natasha and Danny said Steve could stay at their farmhouse whilst Tony and Bruce shared the spare room with two single beds at Clint and Laura's. Everyone found something to do with their time, leaving Clint, Laura, Natasha and Danny and their kids in peace.

Fury turning up was no surprise to the assassins and to the other Avengers; the bigger surprise was that the kids all called him Grandpa Fury. That gave Stark a few laughs before another glare shut him up. He seemed to have been getting a lot of glares today, he thought, but he didn't say anything for fear of any of the master spy's anger.

It seemed to be too soon for Clint and Natasha that they had to leave their families behind although Stark insisted on calling them Mama Nat and Dada Clint afterward much to their distain. They didn't need another child in the form of an overgrown man-child. He stopped after they started enforcing timeouts and bedtimes.

Natasha and Clint both fought for their lives and their families, knowing they had something to get back to and the relief that they all survived was palpable although they were sad to see Pietro die, especially after he gave his life to save Clint.

Everything faded away into the past, though, when they got back on the quinjet and flew home. They didn't need any thanks, any reward or praise, for saving the world. Everything they needed they felt when they were able to hold their families in their arms and think that everything they went through was worth it to be able to see their families safe and alive.

* * *

 **Just a little take on what could happen if it wasn't just Clint hiding a family and on how Natasha and Clint developed the sibling like relationship. Wonder if anyone noticed the extra little quotes. Review and let me know if you did. There are two different ones to find.**

 **Hope you all like it, if you do please review and inspire me to keep writing! unbeta'd so sorry for any and all mistakes.**


End file.
